No Matter What
by CindiquilSNIVY
Summary: Post KH3 basically it's Kairi after watching Sora fade away right in front of her. Heavy themes of Sokai


**My first attempt at writing any kind of fanfiction that is not in a script format hopefully its good. **

The rain echoed on the entrance to the secret place as the storm echoed a rare sight for the destiny islands. A red headed girl sat in the corner of the cave balling her eyes out. No one really knew she was there except for one person and another who she could feel somewhere hidden deep in darkness. She remembered how everyone reacted as He faded away. _The cost for saving her, _she knew now her tears could not bring _him _back but she could not get them to stop_. _Being by the mural they both had drawn was the only comfort she had since one of her best friends Riku had kept her from going after Sora immediately after watching the boy fade away right in front of her. Everyone needed rest after the battle against xehanort she was no exception.

The rain fall quickened and slowly Kairi felt herself going to sleep. Her eyes closed next thing she knew she was covered by a warm blanket. She bolted up from her sleep to see a familiar face someone who kairi just knew she could trust.

"Aqua what are you doing here Riku was the only one who knew I was out here" The 18 year old looked back startled.

"Well after everything that happened I just don't want you to make any reckless decisions like I did for Terra. It does not help anyone besides from what Riku Namine and Xion told me you seemed like you could use someone who has been through a similar situation to talk to."

"Thanks aqua" Kairi picked herself off the floor and propped her back against the mural that meant so much to her.

"So I know you miss Sora a lot but right now we need to regroup going back out there especially when we don't know where he is could cost you greatly believe me I've been there." The master walked over to her friend. "It's thanks to my reckless decisions xehanort was able to continue causing so much tragedy not only did he sacrifice your home world but he was trying to use others to get answers for his own selfish reasons. It's not your fault Sora went to search for you after what happened we all were shocked I just wish I could have helped more after all he did save everyone with your help."

"Its all my fault I failed in my promise to keep him safe because he rescued me he's gone. I know he is out there he is still alive I can feel his presence. I know we made a promise no an oath but I still feel like I failed he's always kept me safe and I know that our hearts are connected so we are never truly without each other but I just want to be with him right now." Her tears came back. Aqua hugged her friend who had grown up so much while she was trapped in the darkness.

"What would Sora do if he was in your place?" The redhead perked up "would he be sitting here crying...No because he knows he can trust you and from what you said you can trust him. You will find him. I know it. Now dry your eyes other people care about you and don't want to see you like this show your strength that you have gained from the battle." The master picked herself up and walked out of the cave leaving Kairi there once again alone. She huddled up in the blanket that Aqua had brought her. She looked over to the entrance hoping that he would walk in the secret place, shadows began to move and the girls eyes widened and her tears ceased once again. She never would have thought that someone she fought in the keyblade graveyard would come to see her.

"I guess Riku told you I was here too, heh typical Riku"

"No actually I already knew you had come here" A girl in a black dress stood right in front of Kairi. Kairi could not help but stare, in the graveyard she had noticed the similar features the girl had, her face her hair style. "I don't know how much of the battle you remember, I'm Xion. I am sorry that I was forced to fight you I was happy to be alive again I wanted to see my friends. Xehanort had used that as a reason why I should be a part of the organization because my best friend was forced to kill me. I forgot about that part until my heart returned. " Xion could not help but notice Kairi's silence. "I should probably explain who or what I am. Originally I was a replica created by the organization to copy Roxas' powers, I began taking power from both Sora and Roxas in order for Sora to wake up Roxas had to fight me and essentially kill me." Xion looked down at her feet nervously for a moment then continued her speech. "I have the appearance of the most important person to Sora because I was originally what held those memories when Namine was forced to meddle with his memories."

"So that means…?"

"Kairi he cares about you so much even when he was 14 enough for me to look like you. You are the most important person to him. He loves you and he wants you to stay safe. Even after coming back I still have a very strong connection to both of you that is how I knew you were here. I know Sora is ok too." Kairi could feel her cheeks heating up at what Xion had said.

"I need to find him." Xion reached into her pocket and pulled out 2 sea salt ice creams.

"Not right now, Sora had no time to regain his strength and it cost him." The girl sat down next to her twin holding out an ice cream for her. "Give it a day hopefully we will be able to come up with a plan for finding him. Acting recklessly will cost you too."

"What should I do then if I can't go find Sora right now?" Kairi accepted the ice cream. "I do not want to be trapped here again waiting for both Sora and Riku to return."

"I'll come back to you, I promise." His words echoed in her mind even though she heard them what felt like and eternity ago. A single tear streamed down her face and she smiled. The sound of rain subsided.

"Huh, see I guess ice cream makes everything better" Both the girls laughed. "I'm pretty sure Aqua wouldn't mind you staying at the land of departure with her Terra and Ven until we have a way to find Sora. I can tell you don't want to be stuck here for a while not until he's back. I would ask Axel if you could stay with us for a while but things are crazy with 3 guys in the house. It would be nice to have another girl around though." Both of them tried to contain their laughter.

"Yeah I guess that would be nice at least for a few days then I'm going to find him. No one's going to stop me either." the red head stood up and started yelling "You can either help me or not it won't matter I'M GOING TO SAVE SORA! ALSO I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE RIKU NAMINE ROXAS AXEL AND AQUA." Both girls heard a few explicit words compliments of Axel Roxas and Riku. Xion just sat there laughing.

"GUYS YOUR BUSTED MIGHT AS WELL JUST COME IN HERE WITH US" She managed to yell out in between laughs as her companion walked over to the cave entrance.

"I HOPE YOU BROUGHT MORE ICE CREAM BECAUSE AFTER WHAT HAPPENED WE ARE ALL GOING TO NEED IT." Just as everyone walked in well her guess was not wrong but there were more people than she thought Ven and Terra were also there both of them had 4 boxes of sea salt ice cream.

"I guess this time I can't stop you," her friend of 12 years stated his eyes looking over her head and to the mural. "I guess I never noticed this one or at least the additions, dang both you and Sora are total saps made for each other," the rest of the group started giggling while the girl's face turned a similar color to her hair.

"I guess if you guys want you can all stay in here with me for a while at least. Now where's the ice cream I need another one." In her head she repeated the words no matter what because she knew that no matter what she was going to find him and fulfill her oath to him.


End file.
